


it's familiar (but not too familiar)

by HoneycombHenry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombHenry/pseuds/HoneycombHenry
Summary: Remember the time that hummingbird flew real close to Sid's head during filming and he got all excited looking around for it?





	it's familiar (but not too familiar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/gifts).



> DEAR WITHERSHINS, 
> 
> you had so many EXCELLENT prompts that i found myself seriously regretting my writing skills, because each one of them would have made for an EXTREMELY JUICY story. for this, i’ve latched onto “witch covens” and “supernatural elements are known.” i hope you enjoy them!

 

★☆★


End file.
